Teach Me to Dance
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Sakura tells us that we need to lead the dance at the festival. Great… Just how I want to spend my time... And then that Baka has to ask me to teach him how to dance. Hn, he's so lucky I'm in a good mood. Yaoi, NaruSasu, M, one-shot, lemon edited out.


Description: Sakura tells us that we need to lead the dance at the festival. Great… Just how I want to spend my time... And then that _Baka_ has to ask _me_ to teach _him_ how to dance. Hn, he's so lucky I'm in a good mood. Yaoi, NaruSasu, M, lemon, one-shot.

AN: Another old Naruto story that I should have typed up forever ago, and didn't. I'm surprised to find that I had more NaruSasu's that I finished! Most of what I did back then was SasuNaru. I'm glad because I'd rather Sasuke be uke nowadays. Hope you enjoy.

Oh, and this is one of those 'he didn't run off with Orochi' stories. They're like 17 or whatever.

Warning: Yaoi, this means boyxboy. Swearing, lemon… If you don't like, you're more than welcome to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's P.O.V<strong>

It's a calm mid-summer day, with a clear blue sky over head, and the sun shining far too bright. And here I am. Stuck at the usual bridge, waiting for the rest of team 7 to show up. Because I really want to spend my time just standing here alone.

Not that I really want company either.

I stifle a bored yawn. Uchiha's don't yawn in public. Whether anyone's around to see it or not. Leaning back against the bridge railing, I wonder where the hell my teammates are. I know they should be there soon. I did get here early, but it's past the time they normally start to show up.

The sound of footsteps hit my ears.

Naruto.

I can feel him. Somewhere behind me. I can pick out his presence anywhere. He's so noticeable. He stands out no matter what. I can feel him as he moves quickly to the side of the bridge. Does he really think I don't notice him? I don't even bother telling him it isn't going to work.

Lately my friend has been even more annoying than normal. He's developed a _fascination_ with trying to tackle me. I have no idea why, but I guess I don't really mind. It's good for training. Plus every time I bring it up, he either changes the subject or outright denies it, so there's nothing I can do anyway.

I close my eyes with a sigh, waiting until his presence suddenly lunged before causally lean to the side. Just enough that he goes flying right past me.

He lands with a forward roll, and ends up on his back, legs hitting the other side of the bridge so he's upside down. "You're as loud as ever." I tell him coldly. "You should probably try another tactic. Since this one clearly isn't working for you."

Naruto, someone I consider my best friend (in the confines of my own thoughts), looks up at me from his upside down position with a rather amused smirk in his lips. "That's because I'm not really trying, Teme."

A shiver rolls down my spine as he shifts his position to an animal-like crouch, staring at me like a cat would look at a mouse. Or a fox, I suppose. I look away, felling a heat on my cheeks that shouldn't be there. Something that has been happening increasingly since Naruto started this little game.

After a minute he sighs, and gets to his feet. "So… no one else has shown up yet?" He asks, once again acting like the whole thing hadn't even occurred.

I shake my head, looking back at him when he decides to sit on the railing right next to me. His presence is noticeable, but his physical appearance makes him stand out even more. With those blinding yellow spikes, and clear blue eyes. The three whisker-like marks on each cheek. It's annoying that he's gotten taller than me. A good couple of inches too. And more muscular. He still wears an insane amount of orange, but in the warm weather he ties his jacket around his waist, probably just to show off how good he looks in his black tee-shirt.

Not that I notice, of course.

And as for his ninja skills, he isn't knocking me around the training field yet… but he is winning noticeably more often.

He catches me staring at him, and gives me a big grin. I look away, ignoring the way my heart begins racing. "Hey, Teme. You don't mind me sitting this close to you, do you?" He pokes my cheek and I swat his hand away.

"Do whatever you want Dobe." I answer.

He pouts; I can hear it in his voice. "You're no fun. Wanna snack?" I look at him again, and he pulls out a brown paper bag. "It's just chocolate. I bought it this morning, and I was going to eat when I got home, but I doubt they will make it in this heat." He opens it up, and pops a piece into his mouth. "Jeez, it's already started melting…" He holds out the bag.

I take the time to give him an I-cant-believe-you're-making-me-do-this sort of look. Then I take a few pieces, and eat them. I really don't like sweets. I really, REALLY, don't like sweets. But I guess if they're a gift from Naruto, they're all right. "You should think before you buy things." I tell him broadly, licking the melted chocolate off my fingers. Really, the idiot only makes so much from missions, and most of it already goes to his apartment, or to feed his ramen obsession.

"Well um…" He mutters trailing off. I look at him and he quickly turns away, so fast he almost losses his balance. "No, its fine you know! Iruka-sensei got me a couple of coupons to Ichiraku's so I've got a little extra this time."

I scowl at him, taking more. "You should be saving that, Usuratonkachi! What if we were to not have any missions for a while? What are you going to do then?"

"Worried about me?" He asked with a smug tone in his voice.

I scoff. "Yeah right. Why would I be worried about you?" Admittedly that was exactly what I had been thinking second ago, but he doesn't need to know that. He is quite possibly one of the only people that I can tolerate in this village. I should worry about him. I'm bothered by a little voice in my head that tells me I care for some deeper reason, and I tell it to shut up.

Naruto smirks. "Well I'll be alright. After all, if I get in any real trouble I can always mooch off of Sasuke-Teme, can't I?"

"Don't go making those kinds of decisions on your own!" I yell, and then turn away again. How the hell does he do this to me? Why is it only around him that I lose my calm, and start to feel funny?

Oh yeah.

Because there is something more.

There's the fact that I'm in love with him.

The stupid moron that started out without the ability to make a single shadow clone, is obsessed with ramen, and never learned when to shut up. The moron that knows more about me then I do, who pushes me to my limit and the only one that can make me really smile.

Baka…

Naruto looks like he's about to say something, but is interrupted by someone running up to us. "Sasuke-Kun! Naruto!" It was Sakura, breathing hard.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto says with surprise. I suddenly feel really annoyed. I know that he's liked her since we were in the academy, so I shouldn't dislike her for his sake; But she just always seems to piss me off. He can do better than her. "You're late."

She laughs, the sound pitching in my ears. "I know, sorry." She flips her pink hair over her shoulder and smiles, mostly at me. She grew it out again. And I _know_ she likes me. That's not going to make _me_ like her any more then I already don't. "I had to find a partner for you Naruto."

"Partner?" I ask, hearing Naruto's voice echoing mine.

Amusement flashed in her eyes. "Yes. Partner. You two know about the festival tonight, right?"

We nod. It's the mid-summer festival. I really don't particularly care about things like that, but there's no way I can miss all the preparations around the village. I see Naruto nodding as well, out of the corner of my eye.

"Well," She continued. "Kakashi-Sensei came too talked to me this morning. He said that… well, you know how no one ever wants to start dancing first? We're going to lead the dance so that other people won't feel as uncomfortable." She looks at with a look I'm sure is suppose to be cute. "Sasuke-Kun, you'll be dancing with me. And Kakashi-Sensei left me in charge of finding Naruto a partner, so I asked Hinata."

I look over at him, and he looks kind of lost in thought. I wonder what he thinks about dancing with the Hyuuga girl. I know he doesn't have any real interest in her, but she's pretty enough…

"What…what kind of dance is it?" He asks.

"Same thing it always is." She says, like it should be obvious to two people who have never gone. "That slow waltz thing." Her eyes stay locked on mine and I resist an urge to shudder. I don't know which is worse: the fact that Naruto is going to be slow dancing with Hinata, or that I have to slow dance with Sakura….

She slowly bats her eyes.

Correction. It's definitely Sakura.

Once she's done with that, she smiles. "Well, what do you guys think?"

I sigh. It's not like I can say 'no' if Kakashi-Sensei told us to do this. "We don't have a choose." I answer. "At least it's only dancing. I wont have to be there the entire time."

I can see Naruto perk up, his fist shooting into the air. "Right! I can't wait! Believe it!"

That catch phrase again? Why does he have to be so happy about it? "I _can_ leave as soon as others start, right?" I ask for conformation. At the moment the top thing on my list of things to do is 'Not be there'.

The girl wilts slightly. "Oh, well… yes. I suppose you can. If you really want to. But you should stay. You might like it." She smiled. "And there isn't anything else we're supposed to do today. So do you want to go, heehee, practice the dance somewhere, Sasuke-Kun?"

"No." I answer immediately, having anticipated the question. I can feel the ice in my voice.

"Great!" Naruto says, pointing at me. "Then I challenge you!"

I smirk. "Baka. You don't expect to win do you?"

He grins. "You'd better believe it."

...

Sidestepping one of his punches, I manage to grab his other arm, and almost lock him into a hold. I can tell he doesn't plan on letting me succeed, and I'm not disappointed when he sweeps his leg behind mine, knocking my feet out from underneath me. I hit the ground, my heart pounding against my ribcage. This 'battle' of ours has been going on for hours and I'm starting to feel more like jelly then a ninja.

I see his fist coming with just enough time to roll to the side. The downward punch throws him off long enough for me to hop to my feet and send him flying backwards with a side kick to his chest. My breath is coming out as short pants, and I really don't think I can last much longer. Naruto had insisted on working on our hand-to-hand instead of using jutsu's. Which, unfortunately, mean's that he has the upper hand. Although I'm far from bad at teijustsu, it just isn't my strongest point.

Naruto gets up before I can catch my breath, and I prepare for another attack. His stance is much like it had been earlier on the bridge. There isn't any red in his eyes, or glowing red chakra around him, but I can't help wondering if he's channeling the Kyubbi somehow. That would explain his change in style today.

His eyes work me over, but he doesn't move. I don't either. Finally he sits back down with a sigh. "How about we just call it a draw for today." He suggests.

Relieved, I let my body relax, collapsing myself. He chuckles. After five years together, I'm no longer as...stubborn about letting him see how much training with him wears me out. "A draw?" I ask. "It's unusual for you to want to quit without a set winner."

"I don't mind today." He says simply, like it was nothing other than a whim.

I roll my eyes. "Hn." I don't know what he wants, but for him to stop when anyone could see he was going to win, I'm sure it's going to be something I'm not going to like.

We sit in silence for a moment, before my teammate looks up. "Its way past lunch. The festival is going to start a sun down, right?" I nod, my breath becoming normal again. "Hey um..." He looks off to the side. "Is it... is it really that easy?"

His words don't trigger any particular thought in my head so I look at him. "Is what easy?" I draw one of my knees to my chest and rest my head. I'm hot and sweating from sparring, but I don't really mind it. The exercise feels good.

He picks a piece of grass, which he seems to find interesting. "Well, um." He sighs. "Dancing? Is it really that easy?"

Right, I did say something like that earlier. "Sure. It's not like it-"

Hold up.

"You don't know how to dance?" The second I say it, I realize I must sound like an idiot. Why would he know how to dance? I learned from my mother when I was really young, but he didn't have anyone to teach him something like that.

He crosses his arms, but doesn't look offended like I'd feared. More… embarrassed. "Well, I never thought it was important or anything. I would ask Iruka if I was still little, but I'm too old for that now."

I roll my eyes. "You're not too old to ask him to teach you." I say firmly. "You're just too self-conscious." He glares, and huffs at me. "It's simple. Even for a Dobe like you, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to learn."

His whole face brightens. "Really?" He claps his hands together loudly. "Alright! Then you'd be willing to teach me, right?"

My chin slips off my knee. Damn him for always catching me of guard! "How the hell did I get dragged into this!" I snap. He needs to stop making plans for other people!

He pouts at me. "Well you just said that it would only take a few minutes. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is: That I don't want to teach you!" I lean back on one of my hands, feeling a flush creep up my neck. The thought of dancing with Naruto...our bodies pressed together... I shake my head. "Wh-" I clear my throat. "Why don't you ask Sakura? Or your partner, the Hyugga girl." The thought threatens to put me in another bad mood, but it's probably the safer strategy.

"Oh, come on." He whines. "I don't want them to know- I don't want anyone to know, that I can't do something as simple as dancing."

I feel my eyebrow twitch. He's throwing my words back at me. "Well then why are you telling me? Why didn't you just decide to play sick or something?"

"Because you're my best friend." He says with a grin. That damned heat returns to my cheeks. "I trust you."

The bastard! Before I can argue anymore, a pretty loud rumble sounds from his stomach, and he clutched himself with a laugh, apologizing, saying something about a light breakfast. I chuckle before I can stop myself. "At least you never bore me, Uzumaki." He beams with pride, and I can practically hear my resolve break. "Alright... Alright fine! I'll teach you how to dance."

He jumps up with a big stupid grin on his face. "Really! You won't regret this Teme! Thanks a lot!"

I scoff. "Let's get one thing straight before you run off, I'm only doing this so that you don't embarrass Hinata at the festival." That sounds like a plausible excuse. "So go get something to eat, and then come to my house. I don't want you keeling over or something. And you might as well grab whatever you're going to wear and bring it with you."

"Got it. I'll see you in a little while!" He runs off.

I get home and have just enough time to find a CD player, and a CD of dancing songs, before Naruto shows up for his lesson. "That was fast." I remark, opening the door.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I had enough time to get it right. Here." He walks in and hands me a bag like he'd had earlier. "I got some more. I know you don't like sweets, but you seemed to like the ones I had earlier. Think of it as a 'Thanks for teaching me' gift."

"Didn't I just tell you to save your money?" I ask him, but take the bag anyway. I'm pleasantly surprised he would do something like that. After I throw the chocolates in the kitchen and close the curtain in the living room to dim the lights, I start up the CD. "Alright, for now don't pay attention to the music if it changes over, just listen to what I say."

"Got it!" He says excitedly, untying his jacket and tossing it on the couch. "Let's get started!"

He is way too excited for this. "Calm down." I order standing in the middle of the room. The music is smooth in the background. It sets a very warm mood, and I'm suddenly very aware of the atmosphere. It feels less like a dance lesson and more like…

Something else.

I clear my throat, and push that thought off. "First off, it's a slow dance. If you're too...bouncy you're going to end up going too fast. Listen to the music. Match that pace."

He grinned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to listen to the music."

"You're an idiot." I state, motioning for him to join me in the center of the room. I take a breath and hold up both my hands. "I'm going to do Hinata's role, so take my hand, and place your other on my hip." He does, not wasting a second before pulling me in close. I feel those damned butterflies in my stomach, and my heart pounding itself away.

"Like this?" He asks.

His whole body presses along mine, and I pull away before my body decides to betray me. "No, hold on. That is a different kind of dancing."

"Really?" He asked. "I thought all dancing was close like that."

I shake my head. "Not all of it."

"Well, why don't you teach me that way then?"

I try to keep my breath from shaking too much as I inhale, and flick his forehead. "No. I told you to listen to me, and this is the way we are going to do it." He pouts a little. "Now, you're going to lead."

He takes to my lesson faster than I anticipated he would, and by the second song it's like he's done this forever (1). He doesn't spin too much, or stay in one place. The only real problem is that he continues to pull me too close. Something I really don't want him doing at the festival. "You're right, Sasuke. This dancing thing is easy."

I nod, trying to pull myself back a little. "You're doing really well." I admit. "Are you sure no one taught you?"

"I'm positive." He says happily. "Although, if I can tell you a secret..." He leans down to my ear, and I hope he can't feel the way my body shudders. "I did think that it looked really good at one point, and tried to teach myself by mimicking what I'd seen adults doing. By myself at home. But I didn't think that I was doing any good."

"Looks like you were wrong." I reply after a minute, and he smiles. The song comes to an end, and I pull away. "That's all you really need to know for today, so I guess we're done."

He looks disappointed for a moment, and I almost think it means something more than he just started to like dancing. His expression changes to a grin. "Alright. So we should head out right?"

I shake myself and frown at him. "Leave? It's to early, and neither of us are dressed." I look around for his clothes. "You can use my shower if you want...or do you need to go back home?"

"No, that would be great." He says, folding his hands behind his head. "But, uh, I don't really have anything to wear, so I figured I'd just wear this."

I scowl at him. The complete moron! "You don't own a kimono? What kind of idiot are you? You can't go to a festival in pants and a shirt." He looks annoyed and I sigh. What can I do? "Go get in the shower, and I'll look around. I'm sure I can find something for you."

It takes a while, but I find something that will fit, doesn't have the Uchiha fan somewhere on it, and leave it for him in the bathroom. Then I grab myself something to eat. There is no way I'm eating any of that festival food. I mean, it's bad enough that I treat, or allow Naruto to treat me, to that crap that he loves so much. Neither of those things should even enter a ninjas body.

And what is taking him so long?

I knock on the door. "Hurry up! If you don't get out soon, I won't be able to get in before we have to go." I desperately try to forget that he is naked not ten feet away from me. When that doesn't work, I leave before he can answer. And despite my warnings, I'm ready, and standing by the door waiting, when he finally gets out. Hair not even completely dry. "Naruto, I should kill you."

"Sorry." He mutters, finally getting his clothes proper.

I roll my eyes, and grab a small blanket off the back of the couch. I'll wash it later. "I'm not showing up anywhere with you looking like this." I throw it over his head, and dry his hair properly. I'm again reminded of the height difference. "Besides, you can't go outside with wet hair."

Naruto chuckles lowly and a pleasant little shiver runs up my spine. "True, but if I don't do it, it looks like someone else will do it for me."

He's fucking with me. I pull the blanket back, and throw it in his face. "I'm going without you." I leave.

"Aw wait!" Naruto calls after me, and I'll admit I slow a bit until he shows up at my side. "You take everything I say too serious, Teme! I'm just teasing."

"Well don't."

He grins. "I wouldn't. If it wasn't so fun." I swear one of these days I'm going to fry him.

We make it to the festival area, where hundreds of people are running around having fun. I can feel my muscles tensing. I hate being surrounded by people. Especially when half of them are my 'fangirls'. And as bad luck would have it, the first person we 'happen' to run into is Sakura.

Or she runs into us.

"Sasuke-kun!" She calls. "I'm glad I found you. The band is about to start. Follow me." She grabs my hand, and pulls me through the crowd. Since when does 'follow me' involve physical contact?

"Is Hinata here already?" Naruto asks, walking along beside us. I try to give him a 'get-her-the-hell-off-me' look but I either don't succeed or he doesn't get it, because he doesn't make any attempt to remove her.

"Naruto. You two are like, late. We have been here forever." We reach the dancing area, and she lets go, finally. "Hinata is over there." She makes a subtle gesture to the side. "But remember this isn't supposed to be planned. It's supposed to make people feel more comfortable. So you have to come over and ask us to dance. Wait until the music starts. I'll be over there." She points and then runs over to stand next to Ino.

Naruto chats for a few minutes at me, while I pretend to be barely listening, until the music starts up. I watch him take a deep breath, then walk over and say something to Hinata with a big grin. Her face turns bright red, and looks like she might faint, but she takes his hand. No one else starts dancing, which means I have no choice but to do what I was told.

I walk over to my pink haired teammate. "Sakura, may I have this dance." Someone stab me please. Ino lets out a cry of disbelief as Sakura grabs my hand, and leads me into the center of the space.

"Of course. I would love to dance with you Sasuke-kun!" She says at the top of her lungs. She couldn't be more annoying, and she clearly doesn't notice how unpleasant it is for me to take her waist, and feel her hand on my shoulder. She tries to pull in close, but I keep her away.

The dance is annoyingly slow, and I keep an eye to the side, on Naruto. He's doing well, and keeping his distance this time. I keep watching them; just to make sure the Dobe doesn't mess up. I keep this up until the other people who have started dancing block my view of them, and I have no choice but to turn to Sakura.

Once she notices she has my attention, she smiles and bats her eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself Sasuke-Kun?" She asks.

I really don't like the games she plays. They aren't like Naruto's. They aren't fun. "You made this up, didn't you?"

That smile freezes on her face. "What do you mean Sasuke-Kun?"

"This wasn't something that we had to do. Kakashi-Sensei never told you that we were supposed to 'lead the dance'." I'm annoyed. I could be home right now, but instead I'm here dancing with someone I can only stand on a good day. "Hinata was completely surprised. She didn't know Naruto was going to ask her anything. You tricked us."

At least she has the decency to look guilty. "Well... no." She admits. "No. I saw Kakashi this morning, but he only told me that we didn't have a mission because of the festival. I was supposed to tell you guys… But I thought that it would be good for you two too come to this!" She's lying. She doesn't care a thing about Naruto. She only included him in her plans because otherwise I would have been suspicious.

Damn it.

"But it's not that bad is it?" She asks, looking hopeful.

The song is coming to an end, and I open my mouth to tell her exactly what I think about her plan. Before I get to however, someone taps me on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Naruto asks with a grin.

For half a second I think that he's asking to dance with me. But I quickly correct myself, and back away. Naruto takes Sakura's hand and they start moving to the next song. I feel slightly sick, but before anything else can happen, I notice three girls headed towards me, and I decide to high tail it out of there. Naruto doesn't need me around, and I don't want to be there any longer.

I get home without encountering anyone I don't want too, which is basically everyone. I turn on a light, and finally get my shower before I change into sweats. My mind keeps wondering to my blond teammate, especially when I munch on some of the chocolates he brought me and lay down on the couch.

...

I sit up with a start when someone knocks on me door. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Has it been very long? Yawning, I get up, and open the door. I don't have enough time to react with something collides with me, and tackles me to the floor.

"Got you." Says a husky voice in my ear.

I let out a half groan of annoyance, and half sigh of relief as I realize its only Naruto. "Get the hell off me Baka." I order, pushing his chest until he gets off. I feel cold without him, but I simply stick my nose in the air, and close the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask calmly, leaning back against the door.

He looks up at me from his position on the floor. I wait but he doesn't seem inclined to answer my question. I can feel my eyebrow twitch. If he is just here to annoy me, I swear I'll make his evening miserable!

He stands up, and looks at me again. I can't help the flush that crawls up my neck. God, his blue eyes can be so intense sometimes. "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out today." He says moving closer.

"Oh?" I mutter, looking away. "Whatever. Its not like I had anything else to do. So if that's all..." I turn to him and jump when I realize exactly how close he's gotten.

"No, there is one more thing I need." He says taking my hand and pulling me away from the wall. "I really like dancing with you Teme. I want to do it again." His fingers interlace with mine and he pulls me close.

"B-Baka!" I scold, when he pulls me against him. "I told you that this isn't how you dance." I try to pull away before my body starts reacting to him, but he just wraps his arms around me, holding me in place.

"Actually, you said that this is a different type of dancing." He smirks that obnoxious smile of his, and he leans forward to whisper in my ear. "And I want to try it."

I open my mouth to argue again, but he starts moving against me. The words turn into a moan in my throat, and I make a choking sound to keep it back. His hips grind slow and firmly into mine, my hips being pushed back into his hand, which is suddenly on my ass. "Naru-to." I manage. He chuckles in my ear, pulling me around the room without ceasing his hip motion. I start to get hard, and I know he can feel it. I can feel him.

The motion stops when he presses me back against a wall. At least some of the motion stops. His hips grind against mine harder. I didn't expect this. I've always imagined someday Naruto might decide to come onto me, but not like this. Jumping me, and turning me on. "Sasuke." He whispers. My head is fuzzy from my oncoming orgasm, and when his lips start working at my earlobe, I moan. "I'm going to make you mine..." He mutters between soft bites and licks. "You'd like that right?"

His words aren't really making that much sense to me, but it feels good. So good. He pushes even faster and white flashes behind my eyelids. I can feel the pleasure down to my toes, and I know if he lets me go, there's no way my legs would hold me. The hand that isn't kneading me from behind reaches up and grabs my hair, yanking my head to the side. I can't believe how much I am enjoying what he is doing to me. Making me cling to him, making me moan and my hips buck. "Naruto-"

"That's it Baby." He grunts softly in my ear. "Cum for me."

Bab-! My head snaps back as I obey his order. The hot coil inside me springs. I can feel the heat as my body arches. My hips buck to maintain the friction as I ride out my orgasm.

Oh God!

It takes a moment for my head to clear, and I realize Naruto still has me pinned to the wall. Angrily I shove him away from me. "What the hell Naruto!" I shout. His body leaves mine, but I forgot that my legs aren't working yet, and they buckle beneath me.

"Whoa." Naruto says catching hold of me. "Are you ok?" He sounds concerned. After that?

"Let go of me." I order as he helps me to the ground and sits way to close behind me. "What the hell do you think you're do-!" His hands slides down the front of my pants and grabs me gently.

"Ngh!"

He holds me close, moving his hand up and down. What the hell is he thinking? But it feels so good! His hands are more callus then mine, and it feels like heaven. It's all I can do not to thrash around; every other tug is good enough to make my whole body jerk. My second climax comes embarrassingly fast, and I cry out as he brings me over the edge a second time with just his hand.

When I open my eyes I find that I managed to turn around and have one hand loosely clutching his shirt. Did he change before coming back? But his clothes are still here. My other hand is holding his wrist. The one attached to the hand still holding my limp member. I shift, muffling a groan that tries to escape with the friction that creates.

"I'm going to keep going." He says simply, like it's the most natural next conclusion.

Idiot! He can't give me a second to figure out what is going on! I push away from him and he pushes me onto my back pinning me to the ground. I could fight him off, but after cumming twice, my body isn't really up to that. He's always like this; making decisions that I get swept up in. I feel his entire body cover mine, his hips grinding against mine and I'm still sensitive.

"Naruto! Stop! Y-You usuratonkachi!" He can hear me. I know he can. I feel his body freeze, then thrust hard against me. I want to moan. I catch it in my throat, but Naruto has no problem being vocal. He grunts and groans in my ear, and it makes me so hot. Why is he doing this too me? "Stop mor-moron, I'll kill you I swear!"

I'm caught off guard when he literally rips my shirt right open. Good thing it's not something I'm particularly fond of. His callous hands find my chest, and with his body still grinding into my lower half I cant stop the sound that escapes me. It feels better then I thought it would. No one has ever touched me like this. He's clumsy, and uncertain, but if 'inexperienced' feels like this, I cant imagine how good it will feel when we've done this more.

More? Where did that come from? We shouldn't be doing this now! He pulls away from me, taking his body from mine. I have to bite my lip to keep from whimpering at the loss, but his hands have better access to my chest. I know I should fight him off now, but... I don't... want too.

His hands work up and down his sides. "So soft..." He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat, and I don't really mind. Some treacherous voice in my mind whispers that I actually like it. A groan escapes me when his fingers catch my nipples. I didn't even notice they had gotten hard, but I do notice- Ngh! -when he pulls on them! It feels so good! "Your face is turning such a good color Sasuke."

The jerk is teasing me! I throw a punch at him, but he catches it, I'm not surprised, with how weak I feel. He pins my hand to the floor and…

'...'

His mouth…

He's kissing me.

Naruto is kissing me.

His lips move against mine, and he pulls them apart. I'm dazed, but his tongue slipping inside breaks me out of it and I moan. He tastes like ramen. I knew he would. I'm not a big fan of ramen but the taste of his tongue is a delicacy. His wet organ swooping down my throat makes me want to pull him down. I want him against me. I want him to touch me more!

He pulls him away, letting out a blissful sigh that thrills me too my toes. "Sasuke..." He whispers, saying my name like a prayer. "I want you so much..."

Naruto, what are you doing to me...?

One of his hands slides under me, along the small of my back. The other interlaces with mine. Those intense blue eyes stared straight into mine. "Sasuke. I'm going to take you. Tonight I'm going to make you mine." His lips press to my forehead. His body doesn't move right away as he kisses me more. He's waiting for me. I can tell based on the look he giving me when he pulls back; the way he hesitates.

He wants me to give him the ok.

Baka...

If he's not going to let me go anyway, why bother? But I slide a hand under the hem of his shirt.

I feel his muscles jump as my fingers run over them. He looks at me, questioning my action. I give him as much of a scoff as I can manage, moving my hand up until my palm slides over his own hardened bud. I like the way his chest feels. He groans a little as I roll my hand over the sensitive area. His head drops to my shoulder, and he sucks on my neck, biting down softly. I tilt my head to give him more access, and he angles himself so it's still convenient to touch him. I run my hand down his side. He's hard, but his skin is soft. I get what he means. It feels nice.

He pulls back just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. I've _seen_ Naruto without his shirt before. I've seen him completely naked before, and both had turned me on. But not like this. This isn't coming out of a hot spring, or cooling off in a river. This is him, leaning over me, touching me, wanting me...

"You're an idiot." I whisper, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling him into a kiss. His chest presses against mine and I shake. "A complete moron."

"Your moron." He corrects, pulling me as close as he can. I can feel his arousal pressing against mine.

"My- moron." I gasp out flinching when his hips start grinding. "Naru-to-!" I feel his hand on my waist, then my sweat sliding down over my hip. "Wait-!" I push him back. He just knocks my hands away and pulls the clothes down too my knees.

"Just relax."

"Ngh-!" His hands are on me again! God! He turns me on my side, and curls up behind me. "Naruto… wait!"

"Relax."

"I've a-already cum twi-ssss!" He doesn't feel like he knows what he's doing, but when he starts massaging my sack I feel like I'm going to die from pleasure. "Aa-ah!"

Naruto groans again. The sounds that escape me are embarrassing; I don't want him to hear them, but I think he likes them. I like the sounds he makes. "Sasuke. You like it right? Please tell me you like it."

It's so hot. I'm burning up. He wont let me have any control. He's completely taking over. His other hand moves between us, moving slowly down my spine, until he touches the place where I've dreamt about him touching.

I know it's going to hurt, but I push back anyway. "Yes…" The words slip past my tongue easily. "I like this."

His finger enters me; it hurts but not that bad. It's more uncomfortable then anything. He pushes it deeper, past the first joint. It's just a little; it feels so strange. It curls inside me and I jump. "Did that hurt?" He asks.

That's why he's going so slow? "I'm fine Baka." I look over my shoulder and pull him into a kiss. I push my tongue inside, showing him that I'm done hesitating. That I want him too. How he hasn't noticed before, is beyond me.

I _want_ him.

"I'm getting impatient."

I _need_ him.

His eyes widen and he smiles relieved. Then his finger shoves inside. Agh! It hurts! We should have used something. I've read before that you're supposed to use some sort of lubricant, but its too late for that now. His finger moves in an out slowly. "You're so tight." He whispers praisingly. Well damn it! It better feel good for him because it's feeling unusual as hell for me! Another finger prods at me. "Its so hot inside you Baby."

My cheeks heat up, and I'm embarrassed when my hips buck. "Don't call me that, stupid!"

Naruto laughs, but its so husky and deep, it sounds more like his mouth is dry, and he's struggling to control himself. "That's… not what you're body just said, Sasuke." Asshole. Don't become observant at inconvenient times! "Do you like it? When I call you Baby?"

My body jerks again, and he takes advantage of it, forcing his other finger inside. Its hurts even worse and I hiss.

"Are you ok?"

"No!" I snap. I can feel his body flinch. "I don't-don't like being called that!"

He kisses my neck and I can feel his stupid smirk. "You say, but your body disagrees." His fingers are hurting much less, moving in and out, its started to feel good. And with him whispering in my ear… Calling me like a lover... A third finger joins the others, and stretches me out farther. It's strange, but good. Really good-!

"Mgh, hah, U- Usura-" My cheeks are burning and I press them to the floor to cool them. "-chi…!" It so hot. I'm at my limit.

His teeth tug on my ear making me jump. "Don't cum yet, Baby." I feel strangely empty when he pulls out. I hear the sound of a zipper, and feel him against me; the head of his penis nudging my entrance. It feels so big, especially when it forces its way in. "Oh-damn-!" He groans.

He fills me completely, stopping half on top of me, holding me close as I shake under the intrusion. It hurts enough that my eyes burn, but my heart is pounding so loud. Naruto is inside me. _Inside me._

"This feels amazing." He exhales, shifting so he's over me even more. Gentle kisses lavish my shoulder and neck between hot pants. "Just tell me when to move Baby. Ngh-! Don't do that!" I shake even harder, pushing back against him.

"Its fine." I manage. "I'm fine. Please…!"

He retreats, only to gently push back into me. I feel like I'm on fire! His thick flesh moving in and out, forcing out sounds I don't want to make. "Sasuke…!" He groans hotly. He brushes against something inside me when he shifts. Something that sends white-hot sparks ripping through my body.

"Naruto!" The name comes out as an unexpected scream, but when he slams against that spot again, I cant remember what's wrong with screaming. "Ahh!"

He pulls me onto my knees, and I spread my legs farther, allowing him to sink deeper. Each thrust makes me moan. Each jerk brings me closer to the edge. Him, pounding inside so wonderfully. I'm lost. Completely lost to him. His skin against mine, his voice in my ear, his hand, which reaches forward and interlaces with mine.

The pleasure is blinding, and when his free hand grasps between my legs I cant hold back. I cry out, spilling onto the floor. Naruto rams into me a few more times before filling me with his seed.

I collapse weakly. My mind and body are suddenly so tired… The floor is an awfully tempting bed even thought I know I'll be sore in the morning. Che, I'm going to be sore anyway. I always knew he would be rough.

Still panting, still inside me, Naruto drops almost on top of me. "N-Naruto…" I complain. "Get off…"

He makes some sound, and I swear he's purring. "Sasuke…" He whispers. "That was…amazing…"

I elbow him without much effort or success. "You're crushing me Uzumaki. Get off." He kisses my neck again. Slowly. Lazily. It makes me even more tired.

"Only if you'll accept my feelings Baby."

I elbow him a little harder, and he grunts. "I told you: I don't like that."

He smiles, leaning over so I can see his face. He shifts inside me as well and it tingles against my sensitive walls, making me gasp. "I think you're lying Teme." He has that stupid smile on his face. The one that only he can make look good. "I'm not getting off until you say you like it! And… until you say you can love me back."

Naruto.

My head hits the floor. "You Dobe…" Hie eyes widen a little. "Like I would ever let you do that if I didn't love you."

He calls my name happily, kissing me until my head starts to spin. "I promise to make you the happiest man alive." He vows like a child, cuddling me.

"You could make me happy right now by getting off." I tell him.

"You forgot something Babe."

"I'm not going to say that I like that!"

He sighs, but doesn't really sound upset as he gets off. I shiver as he slides out and at the cold. I still don't want to get up and walk all the way to my bed. He seems to have the same idea, because he picks me up, much to my annoyance, and lays us both down on the couch. My head rests against his chest. His heartbeat is soothing. The blanket from earlier is still there and he covers us with it. It's not wet any more and almost immediately I fall into a half sleep.

"Hey Baby…?" He whispers. I want to answer but I can't. I'll respond in the morning. "Baby…?"

Maybe I could grow to like that…

"How did you like my dance?"

* * *

><p>Well that was… THAT TOOK FOREVER! God! Cause there was nothing to the original draft I wrote to work from, especially the sex scene. I had almost nothing written for it. And I tried to keep them in-character, but I really don't think I did. Ah well.<p>

(1) Hey, I know this is vague, but, uh, I don't really know how to slow dance. I like to dance, but I don't like having a partner... The lesson in HP was vague to!

Tell me what you think. Comments make me likely to type up something else for this fandom~!


End file.
